


Lauriston Part Three

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beltane, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Water, Water Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Part three of Lauriston; for Wen Junhui and water spirit Minghao, it's Beltane, the Indigenous Cymry Pagan festival of fire, sex, love, and fertility.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Cymry Paganaith [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Lauriston Part Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruiyeahs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/gifts).



> This was largely my Beltane; nope, not having a smashing time. Writing :)) 
> 
> This is for junyunist . I hope you like it - you enjoy my others, so I set myself up to the task.

Junhui waited for Minghao. Or one of his sister's. But he couldn't see them. 

He sighed, lying on the shore. Involuntarily, Junhui's eyes slipped closed and he went to sleep. He didn't immediately wake up when he heard the faint, bubbling sounds of girls laughter. They were too distant for the vibrancy of the noise to completely reach him. 

Junhui only woke up when he felt himself lose gravity to the ground. He slipped beneath the surface if the water as he flailed in shock. The ride if the lake had come up the shore nearly eighteen feet, way higher than it had ever, ever dome so before. Junhui suddenly heard the laughter again. He heard a humming in the background.

"Crys gwyn bellach yn goch

Fy nhrwyn gwaedlyd

Rwy'n cysgu

Ac rydych chi ar flaenau eich traed

O gwmpas fel nad oes unrhyw un yn gwybod..."

Junhui swam back to the surface and wiped the water out of his eyes and from his face. It was now the dusk. He didn't understand. He had come to the lake at half seven that morning. He couldn't have slept the whole Friday in the shore, could he have? 

But it seemed he had done so. Junhui squinted into the darkness, and he saw a curvaceous but small-boned woman standing on top the surface if the water before sinking sown onto her knees. Minghao's sisters swam around the Bardess they were friends with. Minghao's sisters hands grabbed at her knees and her thighs and her hips, giggling and smiling and trying to kiss her. Junhui wondered where Minghao was. 

"Hello, you." Suddenly, as Junhui was treading water, a pair of slim arms wrapped over his shoulders and chest, and Junhui felt Minghao's body pressed up against him, holding him. Minghao murmured softly in Junhui's ear. At the feel of it, Junhui felt blood rush south. 

"Can you hear it?" Minghao's lips and his skin were wet against Junhui's body. "Can you feel the sound of what they're doing?" 

Junhui had no idea what was going on. He told Minghao this. 

"Beltane." Minghao whispered. Jun asked him what it was. When Minghao told him, Junhui nearly passed out. He had no idea that that even existed, let alone that people dis in this modernist century, and in the place where he lived. 

"A festival of fire and sex and fertility, the green man and the may queen, the sacrifice, Brigid..." Minghao nearly moaned against Junhui's ear, but Jun couldn't swear on it, for how soft it was. "And you're down here with me." Junhui felt Minghao's mouth twist up into a smile by his ear, a chuckle creeping up from hos chest into his throat. Minghao drew Junhui under the water, but Ir was only for a moment, as though he was baptizing Junhui. The moment Junhui was brought back to the surface, he nearly went underneath again from the shock. The sounds of the drums, screams and howls and the sound of humans reveling in the air; the scent of smoke and wood and flora rosé upwardly into the air, the sky so dark. The dark sky overhead showed one of the most spectacular cosmological sights Junhui had ever seen. Minghao murmured something about Arianrhod; how beautiful she looked.

"I've been down here all day." Junhui told Minghao. Minghao laughed.

"I wondered if you'd died." Minghao replied conversationally while Junhui's chest skipped a beat. "Just lying there. The girls kept checking on you." 

"What if I had died?" Junhui questioned. He felt sick asking the question, but, nonetheless. 

"Well, you're not coming down here to rot." Minghao said. He tipped Junhui's head back and kissed him fully on the mouth before bringing him down beneath the waves. Suddenly, it looked like the water was on fire beneath. Junhui wondered how close the Pagans were, coming through the villages and the forest to the lake; it seemed like their fires ans their paganisms were on top of the surface of the lake, poring down through. It was terrifying and supernatural, but Minghao's mouth moved, knowing the Bardess's bardoi off by heart, and Junhui fell even deeper. He swam in the gravitiless water to Minghao, and he didn't even feel like he was underwater. 

It felt like he was in outer space. Suddenly, he was wrapped up in Minghao's arms.

"Can you feel it now?" Minghao murmured in his ear. Junhui accidentally inhaled a breath beneath the water. He felt a scream rush through the air, and it was one of Minghao's sisters. Their arms wrapped around him and within a second, he was back at the surface. One of the sisters was cooing and holding his face, talking to him, and Minghao slapped and rubbed Junhui's back while he coughed and spluttered up all the lake water.

Junhui would never forget the feeling of it. After he finished coughing, he laughed.

"Sorry." He said. Minghao's hand lay at the back of his neck, and the other sister rolled her eyes, promptly slapped him across the face, and disappeared beneath the water. Junhui looked in shock and brief pain at Minghao. Minghao chuckled, before his tongue slid over Junhui's upper lip where blood pooled from his nose.

"She'll come back and apologize later." Minghao said of his sister. "Or the Bardess will force her." 

Junhui kissed Minghao. His hands slid into Minghao's hair, pulling at the strands. "How long does Beltane go for?" He asked

"One night." Minghao replied. "So we's better get down to the magic, then?" 

The Bardess's voice filled up the background.

"Ei alw'n hud

Ei alw'n wir

Rwy'n ei alw'n hud pan fyddaf gyda chi..."


End file.
